Acesso Negado
by MsArtheart
Summary: [SHION X YAYOI] Shion precisa tirar algumas duvidas com Yayoi...Mesmo tendo que enganá-la pra tirar tais duvidas. *Yuri* F/F , Dialogue-only fic


**(Não, eu não me canso de escrever sobre essa delícia de cannon que é Shion x Yayoi)**

 **Baseado nos Perfis Oficiais de Psycho-Pass, que foram traduzidos (Deus abençoe o Tumblr). Ou seja, spoilers atrás de spoilers.**

 **Divirtam-se, amores!**

Mesmo Esquema:

 _"Itálico"_ : Pensamento

Normal: Diálogo

 **Negrito** : absolutamente nada rçrç

~Ação~: literalmente, alguma ação (porque *onomatopeia* é muito "meh")

 **OBS: Fic escrita em Diálogos.**

* * *

 **:::::::: Escritório da Divisão I do MWPSB ::::::::**

AUTO FALANTES: Laboratório de Análises chamando Kunizuka Yayoi, Laboratório de Análises chamando Kunizuka Yayoi, Laboratório de Análises chamando Kunizuka Yayoi, Laboratório de Análises chamando Kunizuka Yayoi , Laboratório de Análises chamando Kunizuka Yayoi , Laboratório de Análises chamando Kunizuka Yayoi-

Yayoi: _"O que será desta vez….?"_

Kagari: Eeeeeeita hoje a dôtôrinha tá atacada hein!

Yayoi: Cala a boca, Kagari.

Ginoza: Melhor atender o chamado, Justiceira.

Yayoi: Certo.

 **:::::::: Laboratório de Análises ::::::::**

Yayoi: Estou aqui. Aonde é o incêndio?

Shion: Como você deve imaginar minha cara Yayoi, eu chamei você aqui para discutir este...Totalmente importante e urgente impasse.

Yayoi: Sobre?

Shion: Isto aqui.

Yayoi: …Uh oh.

Yayoi: " _Puta merda! eu não achei que ela pegaria minha ficha pessoal para ler um dia..."_

Shion: Como podemos ler aqui… Você deseja fazer um corte moicano no cabelo pelo menos uma vez na vida…

Yayoi: Sim.

 ** _SILÊNCIO...….._**

Yayoi: " _Porcaria… Ela está me dando aquele olhar debochado!"_

Shion: Não acredito que você quer fazer este corte...

Yayoi: E por que não? Usar Moicano é questão de atitude, não de modinha escrota.

Shion: Bom, este corte é punk demais pra você. Você vai perder sua fofura se cortar o cabelo deste jeito, então me diga... Você não quer mais que eu te ache fofa?

Yayoi: … **~Olhar fixo e expressão séria~**

Yayoi: " _Eu deveria ter escondido meus documentos pessoais dessa sacana…"_

Shion: Para sua sorte, eu ainda vou te achar linda e fofa independente do penteado que você escolher usar. Sabe porquê?

Yayoi: **~Olhar fixo e expressão mais séria ainda~**

Shion: Porque eu estou mais do que apaixonada por você, Yayoi... Então nenhuma mudança radical que você faça vai mudar meu desejo por você, minha justiceira gélida~ SZ

Yayoi: ...Desejo? Isso é a única coisa que você sente por mim?

Shion: Ara, claro que não. Mas… Você sabe… Eu não consigo te ver vestida nesse seu terno bem costurado sem pensar em pelo menos mil maneiras de arrancar ele de você... Uh? Yayoi? Você está igual a um tomate de tão vermelha!

Yayoi: **~Desarmada~** I-I-I- Impressão sua...

Shion: Desculpe, acabei encabulando você de novo, hehehe... Que belo rosto corado você tem agora~ SZ

Yayoi: Culpa sua, Baka!

Shion: _"Que amorzinho minha Yayoi~"_

Shion: Falando sério agora... Você precisa entender de uma vez por todas que eu não consigo resistir a você, dona Kunizuka Yayoi... Todos estes anos vivendo juntas e você ainda reage de um jeito totalmente fofinho quando eu provoco você, então como posso eu resistir a tanta fofura?

Yayoi: Tsc... Você adora fazer isso, né?

Shion: Com toda a certeza! **~beijo na ponta do nariz~**

Yayoi: Hmph. O que eu não faço por você, uh?

Shion: Hmm... Você bem podia usar o _Ombré Rose_ mais tarde...

Yayoi: E para quê se você já está usando esse perfume agora?

Shion: Porque… **~cheiro no cangote~** \- Esse perfume se mistura melhor no seu corpo que no meu.

Yayoi: S-se você não gosta do cheiro, porque então insiste em usar este perfume?

Shion: Eu não disse que não gosto de usar o perfume. Eu apenas descobri que é mais gostoso sentir a fragrância vinda de você... **~Sussurro ao pé do ouvido~** \- O cheiro realmente me excita…

Yayoi: Shion… Sua ma-Ahh…. Maldi...ta… **~Suspiro longo e mal contido~**

 ** _E o interrogatório foi totalmente deixado de lado!~_**

 ** _Fim~_**

* * *

 **Nope, minha Yayoi não está nem um pouco OOC aqui ( Nem. Um. Pouco. *Mentira!* ) MAS QUALÉ! Eu não consigo ver alguém que tanto diz curtir punk rock não sair falando nem um singelo "bosta" por aí... Ok, Yayoi é o tipo de pessoa que não vê mais graça na vida como antes por causa de tudo que aconteceu e tal, mas ao meu ver, Shion está aos poucos devolvendo a vontade de viver para Yayoi - e talvez para ela mesma também.**

 **(Bom... Quem for bravo e corajoso feito eu para sair a procura de mais informações do casal ou até mesmo do universo de Psycho-Pass, vai descobrir que elas estão bem mais juntas do que o anime sugere...)**

 ***chorando cristais aqui por ainda não saber ler japonês***


End file.
